


black heart emoji

by horanghaeyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fights, Heavy Angst, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanghaeyoon/pseuds/horanghaeyoon
Summary: If we're tired we have the choice to stop and give up or to rest and try again after. In this story, Jihoon chose the former.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	black heart emoji

**Author's Note:**

> the product of me trying to think of something to write. but don't expect, i'm literally garbage personified.
> 
> \- dialogue-heavy

"Ulit Ji, isa pa. Ilagay mo kasi yung sarili mo sa kanta." sabi ni Soonyoung na medyo naiinis na. 

"Ok sige sorry." sagot naman ni Jihoon na tila nawawalan na rin ng gana.

Kanina pa kasi sila nandito sa recording studio pero hanggang ngayon di pa sila nangangalahati sa mga kantang kailangan nilang i-run through para masiguradong smooth ang magiging gig nila. Ginagawa naman ni Ji ang role niya bilang lead vocalist ng banda pero mukhang di makuntento si Soonyoung sa naririnig niya. Sa ngayon, ito na ang pangatlong ulit ni Ji sa recording ng This Is Gospel. Oo cover lang pero ang demanding ng lead guitarist, na siya ring tumatayong pinaka-leader ng banda. 

"Nyong, parang ok naman ah. Dama ko naman. Ano pa bang hinahanap mo?" tanong ni Mingyu kay Soonyoung na nasa tabi nito. Inayos niya muna ang equipment at saka nagbigay ng signal kay Ji na mag-start na sa recording bago humarap sa katabi. 

"If you love me let me go!"

"Hindi ko alam. Basta parang wala akong ma-feel, parang di niya naman inaayos." sagot ni Soonyoung kay Mingyu ngunit ikinagulat nilang pareho na tumigil sa pagkanta si Ji. Napatingin sila rito at saka nila napansing naka-on pala ang mic dahilan para marinig ni Ji ang pinag-uusapan nila, yung sinabi ni Soonyoung in particular.

Dali-daling naglakad ang binata palabas ng recording booth. Hinabol naman siya ni Soonyoung. 

"Ji sandali!" subalit nagpatuloy pa rin ito sa paglalakad nang mabilis hanggang sa makalabas na sila sa building. 

"Ji naman wait lang! Ano bang problema?!" nakarating na sila sa parking nang huminto si Jihoon at humarap kay Soonyoung. Di niya mabasa ang emosyon nito. 

"Anong problema? Putang ina di ka makuntento! Di maayos? Puta ikaw kaya!" galit na singhal ni Jihoon sabay sipa sa boteng nasa sahig ng parking lot na ikinabigla ng binata.

"Ji sor--"

"Pagod na pagod na ako!" sigaw nito na medyo nanginginig ang boses.

"Oh edi sige pack-up na tayo ok na yon." sagot naman ni Soonyoung na medyo malumanay dahil ayaw niyang sabayan ang taas ng emosyon nito na ikinagulat niya dahil di niya ito mabasa kanina.

"Hindi, Nyong, pagod na ako sa lahat." sabi nito sabay buntong-hininga. Hinarap niya ang mga mata ni Soonyoung.

"Ha? Anong sinasabi mo?" pagtataka ng binata. "Ito na nga ititigil na natin, uuwi na tayo, sa susunod na ulit tayo mag-practice. Sorry na Ji."

"itigil na nga natin tutal mukhang pareho na tayong pagod." sabi ni Jihoon. "Soonyoung, let's break up." pagpapatuloy nito na nangngilid ang luha. Bakas ang pagkagulat sa mukha ni Soonyoung.

"Ji ha ano teka di kita maintindihan--"

"Maghiwalay na tayo. Ayan tagalog para maintindihan mo." diretsahang sagot ng binata.

"Ji bakit? May nagawa ba ako? If this is about the recording--"

"Hindi lang ngayong recording. You've disappointed me a lot of times. I'm so fucking tired. Pagod na akong marinig ang mga sorry mo sa tuwing wala kang time sa'kin. Pagod na na akong palagi na lang maghintay sa wala. Pagod na ako magpatawad sa tuwing di mo ntutupad mga pangako mo. Ayoko n. Nakakasawa ring magmukhang tanga." sabi ni Jihoon. Inipon niya lahat ng natitira niyang lakas para lang masabi kay Soonyoung ang nararamdaman. Ngunit ngayon ay tuluyan na siyang nanghina at napaupo sa sahig habang umiiyak. 

"Huy Nyong! Ji! Ang tagal niyong bumalik are you guys ok? Oh JI! SOONYOUNG ANO NANGYARI?" singit ni Mingyu na agad namang nabigla sa mga nangyayari. Hindi na rin kasi niya napagilang lumabas dahil nag-aalala na siya sa mga kaibigan, di niya naman alam na may nangyayari na pala. Ibinaling ni Jihoon ang katawan sa ibang direksyon para hindi makita ni Mingyu ang pag-iyak niya

"Mingyu, alis ka muna pre, we're just trying to settle things." sabi ni Soonyoung. 

"Sure ka? Ano ba meron? Bakit kayo umiiyak?" pagpupumilit ni Mingyu. 

"TANG INA AKO NA NGANG BAHALA WAG KA NANG MAKISALI." sigaw ni Soonyoung na ikinabigla nilang tatlo. "Mingyu-- Sorry--"

"Sige sabi mo eh. Bahala ka na ayusin mo yan." sabi ni Mingyu sabay alis. 

"Ha! Mukhang hindi lang ako mawawala sayo ngayon ah?" sabi ni Jihoon na medyo nakangisi pero umiiyak pa rin. Sinusubukan niyang punasan ang luha niya pero walang nangyayari.

"Ji are you being serious? I'm sorry ok I'll make up to you pero naririnig mo ba yang sinasabi mo? Paano na yung banda--" 

"Putang ina paano na yung banda? YUNG BANDA PA ANG NAISIP MO? DI MO MAN LANG NAISIP PAANO AKO? SOONYOUNG PAANO NAMAN AKO? TANG INA." Napatayo na si Jihoon at pinaghahampas ang dibdib ng nobyo, na maya-maya lang ay ex niya na. Samantalang si Soonyoung, di alam ang gagawin at natutulala na lang habang lumuluha. 

Unti-unti nang nawawala ang lahat sa kanya. Nasaktan niya ang nobyo pati ang matalik na kaibigan niya.

Huminga si Ji nang malalim at humarap kay Soonyoung. "Ayusin mo muna yung sarili mo. Kasi itong atin, di mo na to maayos. Saka, wag mo na rin pa lang isipin kung paano ako. We'll go on our separate ways, di na natin kailangan alalahanin ang isa't isa. Bye."

"Ji sandali lang. Give me a chance please. I love you." lumuhod na si Soonyoung at niyakap ang mga binti Jihoon. 

"Mahal mo ko? If you love me well please let me go. Let us go." sambit ni Jihoon at saka pilit na inalis ang pagkakayakap ni Soonyoung. Marahil ay pagod na rin ito kaya't wala na itong nagawa kundi bumitaw. 

At ganun-ganun lang, he let go of the person he loves for more than 10 years.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? huhuhu 
> 
> p.s black heart emoji kasi yun yung caption ni Jihoon bye


End file.
